Girl's Night In
by Meg-atron3
Summary: The girls are staying in, the boys are going out. They'll end up together anyway.


Steve grinned as he helped a staggering Clint into the elevator. He might not be able to get drunk, or even tipsy, but it was fun to watch his friends get there. Bruce was still sober and was helping a very inebriated Tony get the elevator moving. Thor slumped against the elevator wall and laughed uproariously as Sam stumbled into Bucky when the elevator lurched into motion.

Pepper had kicked the men out of the Tower many hours ago, calling Friday night 'girls night'. Tony had retaliated by having a club close down an entire floor for their own private guys night. They had played cards, drank excessively, chewed on cigars few of them lit, and told increasingly dirty stories.

The elevator stopped smoothly, and the doors slid open to the main floor of the tower. Loud, thumping music greeting the seven men, and Tony grinned. "Party's not over, boys!"

They turned the corner and found that girl's night was still in full swing. Pepper, Natasha, Maria, Jane and Darcy were dancing in the living room, and Steve's eyes widened as he watched them. He was sure there had been just as much drinking in the tower as the guys had experienced at the club. He had never seen any of the girls dance before. At least, not like that.

Tony waded into the women, placing his hands on Pepper's hips and dancing along with her. She swung an arm around his shoulder and kissed him on the mouth, grinning at his arrival.

Clint's stagger disappeared as he found Natasha, and he bend down to rest his forehead against hers. Their dancing slowed, and it was as if a privacy curtain had dropped around them and no one else was in the room. Steve knew they both had to be very drunk to be that public with their affection.

Thor had blundered into the dance party as well, pulling Jane into a possessive hug, while Sam and Bucky joined the crowd, dancing with no one and everyone at the same time. Darcy laughed at their antics, then turned to see Bruce and Steve standing in the entryway, neither one of them tipsy enough to dance. She nudged Maria, who turned and crinkled her nose in laughter. The two women came over and pulled Steve and Bruce into the middle of the living room.

Darcy's hands were small and warm on Steve's arm, and he smiled at her unrestrained joy. He stood still, uncomfortable with dancing in general, and unsure how to dance to this music in particular. She let go of his arm, and danced around him, contented to move to the music without a partner.

He glanced over at Bruce, who was laughing for once, as Maria spun around under his outstretched arm. Bucky caught his eye and jerked his head in Darcy's direction. Steve shook his head uncomfortably.

Darcy stepped up close to him, stretching up on her tiptoes and leading against his chest to speak into his ear, "Relax! Move your shoulders. Dance!" Her hands went to his shoulders and pushed them back and forth. He caved to her encouragement, swaying slightly against her body. She smiled up at him, swaying her body in time with his.

The song changed, the tempo picking up. Maria yelled over, from near Bruce, "Girl! This is my JAM!" Half the room exploded in laughter at a joke Steve didn't understand. He didn't mind, it happened fairly often. Darcy pushed away from Steve, singing along with the song, her hips counting out the beat. He moved to the song, grinning at the delight in her eyes as she let go with her friends.

If was a few songs later that he realized Clint and Natasha had disappeared. Tony and Pepper had stopped dancing and were standing close together, as Tony whispered something in her ear that made Pepper blush and giggle. Steve averted his eyes and saw Bruce sprawled out on the couch, watching the rest of them with amusement. Steve managed to escape the crowd and joined his teammate on the couch.

In the lull between songs, Tony called out, "Volume seven."

The music lowered to a less ear piercing volume. The six remaining dancers stopped and looked at Tony.

"Pepper and I just wanted to say goodnight. By all means, keep the party going. Just without us,' he smirked.

There was a chorus of 'good-nights', and Jane stumbled, reaching out a hand towards Thor to steady herself. He caught her arm. "I think perhaps we have celebrated enough for one night, dear friends."

"Ooof. If I go to sleep now, I'll wake up with the hangover from hell," said Darcy, rolling her head loosely.

"Movie?" asked Sam.

"Movie," confirmed Darcy.

Thor tumbled into an armchair, pulling Jane down with him. "I believe 'girl's nights' are more fun than 'guy's night'. I shall stay with the women next time."

Maria slid into the other armchair, while Sam and Bucky flopped onto the well padded floor, leaving Darcy to drop bonelessly onto the couch next to Steve.

"What movie are we watching?" asked Bruce.

Darcy waved a hand vaguely in the air, "The more sober ones can choose."

There was a quick discussion, and eventually, a request to JARVIS. A massive screen descended from the ceiling, and the group settled into their seats as the opening strains from Star Trek reverberated through the room.

Darcy made it through almost half the movie before she fell asleep, leaning into Steve, her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled to himself and stayed still, not wanting to wake her.

As the credit began to roll, Sam heaved himself off the couch, giving Steve a wink at the young woman sleeping on his shoulder. He kicked at Bucky's foot, waking up the soldier. "Give me a hand with Agent Hill?" he asked Bucky quietly. Maria was curled up in the armchair, fast asleep.

Sam looked back at Steve. "You've got Darcy?"

Steve nodded, looking down at the young woman snuggled up next to him. Thor and Jane were leaving the room, arm in arm, Bruce had long since disappeared to his room, and Sam and Bucky had Maria up, helping her to a guest room on the next floor up. It wasn't the first time she'd stayed at the tower, just the first time it wasn't due to work.

Steve reached out a large hand, gently shaking Darcy's shoulder. "Darcy? Darcy? Wake up."

She groaned, burying her head into his shoulder.

"Darce? Come on. Let's get you to bed."

She groaned again, but pulled away from him and rested her head against the back of the couch, eyes still closed. "Ugh. There's a reason I don't drink."

Steve stood up, reaching down to grab her small hands. He pulled slowly, lifting her to her feet. She was unsteady on her feet, and he ended up with her arms around his neck as she fought to find her equilibrium.

"I'm good," she finally murmured, pulling her arms down and taking a step back.

"Well, let's get you home," he said helpfully.

"I live two floors up, Rogers. I can stumble my own way home."

"Then it's no trouble for me to see you to your door, is it?" he replied, smiling at her.

She grinned a tired smile at him. "Lets go, Captain Adorable."

She managed to make it to the elevator without help, although the motion of it caused her to groan a bit. "Sorry," she said, noticing his concerned look. "I blame Natasha's Russian vodka. I should know better than to drink with her."

The elevator pinged, and he took her elbow to help her down the hall to her door. She keyed in her access code and pushed the door open.

"Goodnight, Darcy," he said quietly. She smiled back at him and he turned to go.

"Steve?" her soft voice called him back. "Thanks. For walking me to my door."

"You're welcome," he replied.

In the elevator to his own floor he couldn't help but grin. She'd never called him Steve before.


End file.
